Runnin' Down a Dream
Runnin' Down a Dream is the third song on Wednesday 13s first Ep Bloodwork. Its a cover song, orginaly sung by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers It Can Also Be Found On Fuck It, We'll Do It Live - Solo Works Lyrics It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down I had the radio on, I was drivin The trees went by, me and del were singin Little runaway, I was flyin Yeah runnin down a dream That never would come to me Workin on a mystery, goin wherever it leads Im runnin down a dream I felt so good, like anything was possible I hit cruise control and rubbed eyes The last three days the rain was unstoppable It was always cold, no sun shine Yeah runnin down a dream That never would come to me Workin on a mystery, goin wherever it leads Im runnin down a dream I rolled on as the sky grew dark I put the pedal down to make some time Theres something good waitin down this road Im pickin up whatever is mine Yeah runnin down a dream That never would come to me Workin on a mystery, goin wherever it leads Im runnin down a dream Tom Petty Thomas Earl "Tom" Petty (born October 20, 1950) is an American singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist. He is the frontman of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers and a member of Mudcrutch. He was also a member of the supergroup the Traveling Wilburys under the pseudonym of Charlie T. Wilbury, Jr. He has recorded a number of hit singles, many of which remain heavily played on adult contemporary and classic rock radio. Likewise, his music, most notably his hits, have become increasingly popular among younger generations as he continues to host sold out shows in his recent tour dates. Petty is also a vocal critic of the modern recording industry and the disappearance of independent radio stations. Petty has been supported by his band, The Heartbreakers, for the majority of his career. He has occasionally released solo work, as is the case with 2006's Highway Companion, on which he performed most of the backing instrumentation himself. However, members of The Heartbreakers have played on each of his solo albums and the band has always backed him when touring in support of those albums. He has also toured with Mudcrutch in order to promote their debut album. Petty has been managed by Tony Dimitriades since 1976. On February 3, 2008, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers performed at the Super Bowl XLII Halftime show. Runnin Down A Dream History The song was full of various influences, including those of the Heartbreakers, as it was co-written by Mike Campbell, along with Petty and Jeff Lynne. It was also a nod to Petty's musical roots, with the lyric me and Del were singin' "Little Runaway" making reference to Del Shannon and "Runaway". "Runnin'" was the thematic and musical inverse to the same album's "Free Fallin'", motion in kind but direction in difference. The main riff was propulsive, instantiating itself in a battle of acoustic guitar against snare drum with fuzz guitar laced underneath and with vocal "ooh-oooh"s keeping that sense in full mind throughout.words The music video for "Runnin'", directed by Jim Lenahan, featured animation, based on several episodes of the classic comic strip Little Nemo in Slumberland by Winsor McCay, featuring a drawing style reminiscent of McCay's and showing Petty and a character who resembles Flip travelling through Slumberland. "Runnin'" achieved reasonable chart success, reaching number 23 on the Billboard Hot 100 pop singles chart and the top of the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, which meant in practice considerable airplay then on album-oriented rock stations. It has since garnered significant airplay on classic rock stations. It was used on the soundtrack for the videogame Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and was the official theme song of the 2006 NBA Finals as well as the 2008 NBA Finals. It closed Petty and the Heartbreakers' performance at the February 2008 Super Bowl XLII Halftime Show, encoda'ed with a long Mike Campbell guitar solo. It was also used in promotional segments of the the 2008 MLB World Series.